The Hidden Dark Continuity
The dark below. It screams, and beckons. All that hide wish to escape, and be known. Is it not part of sentience to wish for more than everybody else, and to have power? Three secrets kept so covert that not even the highest officials of the empire knew of their existence... working, waiting, and planning for the right time. It's even lesser known of who they are, seldom their names. They smite down all who oppose, but precisely and swiftly so that none shall know. The hidden have had enough of it, forced to be locked away from society until nature heed its call. Until their overlord demands their presence, they wait. That was until today. Want for freedom drove them to a breaking point, tired of being second best, only weaker to their master, and nobody else. Not in this story anyway, where things that happen shouldn't have. Where revolution conquers, and retaliation screams at the doors of monarchy. The ones kept in the dark, hidden, and secret, are coming from the shadows... In Actual Sense, Not Poetic Mess The Hidden Dark Continuity is a sub-campaign of twelve special missions, each four levels having its own mini-boss at the end. The final bosses are the Trio of Covert Might, who I finally found a use for. All towers in BTD 6 (to a 'limited' sense), are allowed to be used in the Hidden Dark Continuity. It's technically split into three acts, each consisting of four levels. Essentaily, this whole revolution deal is going on at the same time of the official BTD 6 storyline (once again, to a 'limited' extent. It really matters which BTD 6 story it is. For example, I use mine in the Story for Level 2). Many new bloons, and towers are also introduced. Act I: The Gates of Liberty The four levels of 'The Gates of Liberty' are: On the Rise Story: Revolution of war, lead by a once secret force of bloon powerhouses breaks down the doors of the Bloon Empire. Quell a quick rebel force invading a monkey village on the border of our neighbor kingdom. Waves: 25. (Not going into wave details, that will be on a new page). Lesser of Two Evils Story: Electro, current Bloon King, has been forced to step down from the throne after a swift interception of his blimp returning from the battle currently going on. An official democracy run by a trio of mighty bloon special forces, voted by the bloons for leading the revolt, has been put into place. With new strategic leaders, an all out assault has been pushed into Monkey Lane. Defend as we have been since the beginning. Waves: 40. Values of a Political Prosperity Story: The new bloon government has boosted the morale of all bloon troops, and the attacks the bloons are planning now are increasingly more in depth. A strong push in the desert East of here is going to be marched through by the bloon army, and we need you to stop them in their tracks. Waves: 40. Specials: All bloons move 10% faster. Organized Assassination Story: An army has been sent to distract us on the Western front near Park Path, but we have to stop the invasion there even if it is a diversion, we would lose a lot of the ground we spent months taking. Hopefully nothing bad happens while we stop this attack. Waves: 70. Boss: Argys the Patriotic. Act II: Civil Unrest A New Kind of Power Story: Sadly, during our defense at Park Path, an organized assassination of the Monkey King had gone on, successfully leaving us without a ruler. I for one, put you in command. Your strategic skill have definitely won us many battles. Waves: 60. Specials: All bloons take plus 1 hit to pop on their first layer. Hidden Undertone Story: After this new democratic system had been put in, the citizen bloons have noticed that no battles had been won by their side. Another revolution may occur, and force the Bloons out of the war. Keep hammering harder, and the nail is bound to bend. Waves: 75. Mass Evacuation Story: Many bloon citizens flee the Bloon Empire in fear of a lost war. Instead of peacefully immigrating to us, the many townsfolk plan on attacking us themselves. It's hard to say if we should kill them, and cause more problems. I'll leave it up to you. Waves: 80. Specials: Bloons move 15% faster. May Be A Last Stand Story: The new government is also now collapsing in favor of a new party opposing the war. This may be a last stand for the Bloon Empire before they are forced to leave the war. It'll all come in good time, I guess. Waves: 100. Boss: Paladus the Great General. Act III: Final Chance Empty Promises Story: The government leaders, calling themselves the Trio of Covert Might, to prevent being overthrown like Electro, have stated that if they lose three more battles that the Bloon Empire will surrender under an agreement with our nation. We'll make sure this happens, right commander? Waves: 80. Specials: Attacking bloons all gain +1 damage per attack if used. Internal Conflict Story: We have pushed beyond further into Bloon territory on the eastern side further than ever before. We have broken the stalemate, and have across a deeper realization: A Civil War in the Bloon Empire in inevitable. Waves: 90. A New Ally Story: In a shaky truce we have aligned ourselves with the common bloon people, to take down their corrupt oligarchy. It seems a final strong riot will be the thing that ends this war, with help from the new government party the civilians support, as well. Waves: 100. The Fall of an Empire Story: We finally have the Trio of Covert Might on the run. Only their extreme loyalists will stick with them for this final battle against the false government. It's time to end this with a bang, and create an armistice with the Bloons. Waves: 120. Bosses: Trio of Covert Might In the Aftermath At the end of this great, interesting war, the new bloon leader signed a treaty announcing their surrender. A new ideology has been introduced into our old rivals. In it, everyone is equal, and shares the power (If you STILL haven't understood the real-world relationships, you should by now,) and wealth. Hopefully nothing else goes down between us, as this new power seems exceptionally dangerous. So Where Does This Actually Fit? As you know, my BTD world has a timeline. It is an alternate history of planet Earth, where monkeys remained how they were due to a bunch of events (I made this a page for my universe, but everything was lost when the page froze and I tried to refresh it. I will eventually re-write it) and Bloons were the evolution of another species... blah blah blah. Now... the Hidden Dark Continuity is actually an alternate history of the alternate history. In the 'Main Timeline' Electro rises into power after the death of his father. But in this timeline, a party of, essentially... Bloon Communists, successfully take the throne and now rule until the monkeys beat them above. However, they come back twenty something years later in this timeline. (See: The Shadow of Three). This is why it has been given the name 'Hidden Dark Continuity, as it is a separate timeline that occurred. Trivia and Excess Info -I don't know about you, but I'm tired of writing this after an hour and a half of lore, so enemies and crap will be added later for my convienence. -Yes, there is ties between this, and the Russian Revolution of 1917, but not all of it happened in this sense. History can be good inspiration, ya know? -I have NO IDEA what categories conceptions like this go under, so do me a favor, and tell me. Please don't edit it yourself, because... I don't know, just don't. -It took me two weeks to come up with this as a concept for the Trio of Covert Might, so give me some props. -These links may have to do with the review we're currently doing in History class about World War One, so I can't say that this is just out of the blue. -I TRIED to link the idea of the Trio being secret to their reasoning, but in my eyes it failed. -I hope you like that first, long, 'poetry-style' paragraph at the beginning. That took me about 50% of the time I spent on this conception. -I feel this Trivia section is getting flooded by useless garbage, so I'll stop. -Don't ask why the signature below is set at October 1st early in the morning. It was more 'really late September 30'. My computer is off by a few hours, but I'm too lazy to fix it. -This is my only page with a signature. --ZathusTheMageV (talk) 03:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC)ZathusTheMageV Category:Special Missions